


【双豹组】【Erik X T'challa】【金紫】星星的故乡

by DeerLulu1945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerLulu1945/pseuds/DeerLulu1945
Summary: 《夕阳与火》的续篇一段兄弟俩的小甜饼





	【双豹组】【Erik X T'challa】【金紫】星星的故乡

1.

那天之后，T'challa每晚都会和Erik厮混在一起，就算他不去Erik的房间，Erik也会在半夜摸到他的房间来。

T'challa发誓，他和Nakia在一起时都没这么疯狂，纵使他有黑豹的力量，也经不住夜夜被弟弟这么折腾。

至于Erik，他以前可是特种兵，练得就是体力，毅力和耐力，加上他白天不用像T'challa那样处理政事，所以晚上折腾起哥哥来便得心应手。

这天早上，T'challa又是在Erik的床上醒过来，他下午要去联合国参加一个小型的会议，就算他们的飞船再快，他现在也要开始准备一下了。

Erik还在睡，T'challa摸索着从床上爬起来，满地找他昨晚被Erik扯下来扔得七零八落的衣服。

“嘿，你醒了？”Erik在床上闭着眼，叫住了想要逃走的T'challa。

“我还有事。”T'challa披上长袍，假装平静的说，他的右胳膊有点疼，昨晚Erik把他的右手反剪在背后，从后面狠狠得上了他两次，直到早上，他还没缓过劲儿来。

“嗯...”Erik从嗓子眼里哼了一声，睁开眼睛坐了起来，慵懒的看了T'challa一眼，危险的眼神让T'challa有些犯怵。

Erik有晨勃的习惯，但他又不喜欢自己动手，大部分他会按着堂哥来一发，又或者让他用嘴帮自己解决。

两个人面面相觑的对视了一会儿，Erik决定放过他。

“你走吧，晚上记得过来。”

“我今天和明天都不会回来。”

听到这句话，Erik愣了一下，眼神中有他自己都察觉不到的失落。

“哦...”可到了嘴边，他却没说什么。

见Erik没理他，T'challa想了想要走，犹豫了一下，又反身折了回来。

“你要不要和我一起去？明天我和Shuri准备去一趟加州。”

加州啊...多陌生的名字，好像父亲去世以后，Erik就再也没有回到过那个地方。

“我不去。”Erik干脆的拒绝。

“你不想回去看看嘛？”T'challa小心的试探。

“那没有什么我想看的。”

“N'Jadaka，我把你小时候住的那栋楼买下来了。”

直到坐上飞船Erik也没什么表情，同行的Shuri和奥克耶对他也不冷不热。

一路上，夹在中间的T'challa觉得自己很难做人。

T'challa去联合国议会的时候，他们把Erik一个人留在了宾馆，走之前奥克耶还警告Erik不要惹麻烦。

意外的是Erik并没有生气，经历过一次死亡的他明显收敛了很多戾气，外人都以为Erik是惧怕瓦坎达的惩戒，可实际上，连Erik自己都不愿意承认，他在慢慢被T'challa的温柔感化。

T'challa直到第二天下午才回来，他们直接出发去了加州，中途，Shuri和奥克耶和他们分道行动，Shuri一直想去音乐节，奥克耶便陪她一起去了。

等Erik和T'challa到了加州的房子，已经是傍晚十分了。

Erik站在熟悉的篮球场外，静静的看着场内一群玩的开心的孩子们，那群天真的身影里，Erik却很难再重拾起儿时的回忆。

铁丝网外，那栋陈旧的高楼上，挂着拆迁的警示牌子。

“你在想什么？”一直站在旁边的T'challa看着沉默的Erik，轻轻歪过头，小声的问道。

Erik回过头，正撞上T'challa温柔如水的眼神，他没回答，笑了笑走进篮球场内，示意一个孩子把球传给他，他熟练地运球，过人，上篮，一气呵成。

几个孩子因为他漂亮的动作忍不住给他鼓掌。

T'challa从来没有见过这样的Erik，也跟着一起鼓起掌。Erik回过头，把篮球丢给他，T'challa却本能的抬起手臂去挡，篮球弹出去好远，几个孩子埋怨着跑去捡球。

“嘿，你不会打篮球吗？”Erik一摊手，不可思议的看着T'challa。

“怎么，很奇怪吗？”T'challa有些窘迫，他小时候忙着习武读书，跟着父亲四处游历学习，不会打球也不奇怪吧......

天色渐渐暗了下来，篮球场周围的路灯恍惚着点亮了，孩子们却还玩在尽头上。

T'challa和Erik坐在篮球场边，远远地看着球场内祥和的景象。

“小时候，我爸爸很忙，经常几个星期见不到他，可是他只要回来，就会陪我打球。”Erik缓缓讲起了自己的故事，他几乎很多年都没有和任何人提起自己的童年了，那尘封的回忆，久到Erik一度以为自己已经忘记了那些过往。

T'challa没想到Erik会说这些，他有些讶异，又有点惊喜，但他只是安静地听着。

“爸爸死的那天，他好像和James叔叔在计划着什么，那时候我还不清楚，爸爸让我先和孩子们玩，说他和James叔叔聊完就下来陪我，可我等了很久也没看到爸爸的身影，直到我看见天空中有蓝色的光芒，等我再跑回家，爸爸已经死了。”

Erik说的很平静，眼中没有任何仇恨和愤怒，好像这根本就不是他的故事。

“对不起...”T’challa看着Erik，下意识的道了歉。

“你不用跟我道歉，T'challa，这不是你的错。”Erik看着T'challa，宽慰的说。

T'challa没想到Erik会说这种话，有些讶异的看着他。

Erik继续说道：“爸爸的尸体是被社区的人拉走的，我母亲也不知去向，我连父亲埋葬在哪都不知道，然后我就被带到了布鲁克林的一家孤儿院，再后来的事，你们也都知道了。”Erik耸耸肩，指的是他在CIA那些事，反正T'challa早查过他了。

“嗯......”T'challa呼了口气，抿着嘴唇低下了头，他突然觉得，自己经历的那些，比起Erik，简直就是在伊甸园。

“对了，你没有孩子吗？”Erik突然问了个没头没脑的问题。

“没...没有。”T'challa没反应过来，却下意识的回答了。

“哦，你那个妞没打算和你生一个吗？”Erik似乎对Nakia有些介怀。

“......我还没想好怎么做一个父亲，Erik，而且，Nakia暂时也不打算回瓦坎达了。”

“你们分手了吗？”

“......嗯。”T'challa有些窘迫的点点头，心里却有些埋怨Erik，如果自己没和Nakia分手，又怎么会和他在床上滚这么多天？

“那你呢，你在外面风流这么多年，就没有不小心犯下什么错误吗？”T'challa把问题抛给Erik，又露出他那副俏皮的小表情。

“我不知道，我又没有固定住所，要是有的话，没准会有不少女人带着孩子找上门来。”Erik理所当然的说，说完自己还笑了两下，发觉T'challa没有笑，Erik干咳了两声，掩饰尴尬的气氛。

“N'jadaka...”安静了一会儿，T'challa悻悻的开口，“我们在这儿领养个孩子吧。”

“嗯？”Erik怀疑自己听错了。

“你看那个孩子。”T'challa指着远处一个梳脏辫的小男孩，“上次我来的时候，Shuri告诉我他是个孤儿，我觉得他很像你，我们可以收养他，就当做...我们的...孩子。”T'challa最后一个词说的很快很轻，说完，他扫了Erik一眼，干笑了一下，眼睛看向别处。

他觉得Erik会嘲笑他，居然会冒出这么娘炮的想法。

可就在他假装四处看风景的时候，一只温暖的手抚上他的背，摸上他光裸的脖颈，温柔又有力的将他拉了过来，紧接着，他便撞进了一个温暖的亲吻里。

“嘿，别这样，这里还有孩子呢。”T'challa惊慌的躲闪了一下，他没想到Erik会在这里吻他。

“有什么问题，孩子不是早晚要知道爸爸和妈妈的关系吗？”Erik轻笑着调侃道，不容分说的亲吻起T'challa。

球场边的路灯轻轻摇晃，将两人的影子拉的长长的。

Erik将T'challa紧紧圈进怀里，咬住他的嘴唇细细吮吸他的舌尖，将唇齿间的每一处都温柔的舔吻爱抚过。他们常常激烈的做爱，却从没有如此单纯的亲吻过。

曾经的曾经，Erik曾一度认为自己是个没有未来的人，在特种部队枪林弹雨的日子，他从不奢望能见到第二天清晨的太阳，他杀死过很多人，即使那些都是该死之人，他视自己的生命和那些人一样都是草芥尘土。

可现在，有一个人，说想和他一起养育一个孩子。

孩子，这种象征未来和希望的生物，在Erik的生命里是多么的陌生和渺茫。

让Erik后怕的是，他曾经差一点就夺去了这个人的生命。

一想到这个将他从鲜血和泥土中拉出来的人曾险些离他而去，还是他亲手造成的，Erik便忍不住把怀里的人抱得更紧。

他把T'challa按在球场边的铁丝网上，从他的嘴唇吻到下巴，在他的脖子上留下一个个吻痕，空气里满是暧昧的喘息，T'challa忍不住呢喃了一声Erik的名字：“N'jadaka......”柔软而沙哑的尾音轻轻上扬，撩拨的Erik瞬间硬了起来，他最受不了T'challa这样的喊他的名字，这比任何催情的灵药都有效。

等T'challa感受到Erik的手指伸进他的裤子里，他才慌张的从情欲中惊醒过来：“嘿，你不会打算在这儿吧？”T'challa按住Erik想要进一步的手指，警觉的看看远处玩耍的孩子们。

“呵，你害怕了？”昏暗中，Erik轻笑道，迷人的眼神，让人无法抗拒。

“嗯...那...那你快一点...”T'challa结结巴巴的说，又四周看了看，确定没有人发现他们，却没注意到Erik瞬间冷下来的表情。

“我这个人，最讨厌别人跟我说‘快’这个字。”Erik又露出了他那标准的危险眼神，他拉下T'challa的裤子，露出他微微勃起的阴茎，低头吻了上去。

T'challa第一次被Erik做这种事，还是在这么公开的场合，远处的孩子们追逐嬉笑着，没有人注意到阴影里旖旎的二人，可T'challa还是怕被人发现这么羞耻的事情，紧紧捂住嘴巴，不让呢喃的呻吟声从嘴巴里溢出来。

身下的人正专心做着嘴里的活儿，Erik很少给人口，并不是他不喜欢，只是平时没有这个习惯。可刚才和T'challa接吻的时候，他却鬼使神差的冒出了这个想法。

Erik很少见到T'challa失控的样子，他是个隐忍的男人，平时在床上T'challa也是习惯性的压抑自己的叫声与反应，只有高潮的时候才会忍不住呢喃出声，有时候还会悄悄掉几滴眼泪。

“唔......”  
听到头顶传来隐忍的呜咽声，Erik才抬起眼睛看了一眼这个紧张的浑身战栗的男人——他已经快把自己埋进风衣的领子里了。

“嘿，你这样很无趣啊。”Erik恶意吻了吻男人微微挺立的阴茎，打趣的说道。

别看T'challa贵为国王，私底下却还是个挺保守的人，公共场合做爱这种事是他之前想都没有想过的。

“这么说...你好像很习惯这种事一样。”T'challa喘息着，勉强扯出个笑容。

“嗯...有的时候感觉来了就要随时随地速战速决...毕竟，我没有那么多时间浪费在调情上。”Erik随意的讲着自己的情史，低头亲吻T'challa的腹肌，钻进他的T恤里，一点点吻上他的肚子和胸口。

“嘿，是谁刚才还在说自己不喜欢听见‘快’这个字的？”T'challa的声音有点低沉。

“嗯？怎么，你好像不太高兴？”察觉到堂哥声线的变化，Erik把下巴支在T'challa的胸口上，从他的领口露出一只眼睛偷看T'challa的表情。

这样子的Erik像个撒娇的大孩子，让T'challa又好气又好笑。

“没...我没有不高兴...”T'challa稍微坐直了身子，Erik几乎整个人都趴在他身上，脸埋在他的T恤里，在他的胸口吻来雯去，甚至含住他的乳头，嘬弄着，舔吻着。

“喂，快停下来...”

正当Erik准备拉开裤链把T'challa就地法办的时候，耳边传来kimoyo珠的响声。

“怎么了？”Erik不满的从T'challa的T恤中钻出来，还保持着蹲在地上抱着T'challa腰的姿势。

稍微整理了一下领口，T'challa装作若无其事的样子，点开了珠子，果然是自己的妹妹。

“哥哥，你们在哪？我和将军大人准备去接你们。”Shuri的声音很欢快，看来她在音乐节上玩的很开心。

“Shuri，我们在加州的老房子这儿。”T'challa看见妹妹，露出温柔的笑容，他的牙齿间有条小小的牙缝，只有大笑的时候才会露出来，这会让这个瓦坎达君主显得有点不符合他身份的可爱，所以T'challa很少大笑，只有遇到亲密的人的时候才不会克制。

看到T'challa的笑脸，Erik有些吃醋，他恶意的开始亲吻T'challa的小腹，手指也不老实的伸进他敞开的裤链里。

“嘿！”T'challa惊恐的小声呵止住乱来的男人。

“哥哥，你在做什么？”因为Erik一直蹲着T'challa的两腿之间，Shuri并没有从景象中看到他。她只注意到哥哥的脸色变了，紧接着消失在景象中。

“嘿，Shuri，我没事，没事...你们先不要过来...”一会儿，哥哥的kimoyo又连接了过来，不同的是，这一次，他的眼圈有点红。

“哥哥，Erik是不是又做了什么坏事？”Shuri恍然醒悟到。

“小公主，你还是担心一下你那干草堆一样的头发吧。”Erik直起身，抱住T'challa的肩膀，给了Shuri一个挑衅的眼神。

“Erik！你的嘴巴除了说讨人厌的话就不能做别的事了吗？”Shuri赶紧捂住头发，她刚才在音乐节上玩的太疯，还学着别人的样子往头上浇了一瓶啤酒。

“我的嘴巴能做的事比你想象的要多的多。”

T'challa被Erik的话弄得耳根发热，他赶紧制止住两个斗嘴的大孩子。

“嘿！嘿！你们两个的关系什么时候变得这么好了？Shuri，你们那边结束的话就早点过来吧。”T'challa给了妹妹一个宽慰的眼神，就挂掉了kimoyo。

另一边，奥克耶若有所思的看着Shuri说：“他们的兄弟的感情是不是变好了？”

“N'jadaka，我们要不要不上去看看？”收起kimoyo，T'challa示意Erik要不要一起上楼。

Erik抬头看了眼那个熟悉的窗口，眼神中有错综复杂的感情，他不知道自己还有没有勇气踏进那个房间。

上一次在药草的力量下，他见到了父亲，那时候的自己，内心被满满的仇恨占据，并没有懂得父亲话里的意思。

而现在，他似乎懂得了父亲的眼神里想要传递给他的东西，Erik需要一点勇气，才能面对那个他想要抛弃的自己。

他低下头，向T'challa的方向靠近了一步，抬起手将他圈在自己和铁丝网之间，不由分说的吻了上去。

“你还要......”T'challa的话还没说完，就被这一吻堵住了嘴巴。

两个人安静地拥抱，亲吻，月光混合着路灯，银丝纠缠着昏黄的光芒，像他们的吻，缠绵，呢喃，温暖。

孩子们终于注意到了球场边的两个拥吻着的男人，忍不住偷笑着观察，窃窃私语。

那个梳着脏辫的小男孩，满脸好奇的看着他们。

深吻过后，Erik放开了T'challa，轻轻的在他耳边说：“谢谢...第二次...”

一次为你设想我们的未来。

一次为你帮我找回我的过去。

两人一前一后的向那栋大楼走去，在进门之前，Erik抬头看了看头顶的星空。

这片星空与他儿时的记忆中一样，眼前的场景与记忆交叠，爸爸的脸庞又浮现在眼前。

爸爸说过，他们都是迷失了故乡的人。

可每个迷途的人，都有归来的路，他也许没有回去的方向，却可以寻找属于自己的归途。

Erik望着T'challa走向他童年那间房子的背影，他想，他应该可以回家了。

-全文 完


End file.
